


All for you my love

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Consent is Sexy, DO NOT COPY, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Tony and Steve spend a very much needed night together after a long day. Pretty much what it says in the tags.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	All for you my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/gifts).



> I did a thing. I did a very smutty thing. I did a very smutty thing because I’m bored and had an idea. Please, enjoy my thing. To Emmie. Here’s some motivation to keep on writing!

They had discussed everything beforehand. Everything from Tony’s safe word to how things would play out. Steve wanted to make sure that Tony was safe and Tony wanted to make sure that Steve was happy. They got everything worked out in the end. That was why Tony had his wrists tied to the bed and a black, silk blindfold over his eyes.

“You make such a pretty sight there Tony. So pretty laying there just for me.” Cooed Steve as he finally shed his clothes and got into the bed next to Tony. “Now remember what we talked about. I don’t wanna hear you say a thing unless it’s your safe word. Just wanna hear all those pretty little sounds you make.”

Tony nodded in response to Steve’s words. He couldn’t see him because of the blindfold, but Tony was sure that Steve was blushing a bit as he spoke. Steve always blushed when he talked dirty.

Steve started the night off slow. He wanted to savour this. He started with running his hands gently over Tony’s body, causing the man to shiver. Steve’s hands traced the shin around the arc reactor and he lowered his head to suck at his nipples. Tony let out a little moan and Steve smiled as one of his hands went to go pinch at the other.

But Steve didn’t stop there. His hands and tongue continued to wander over Tony’s body and somehow, Tony managed to remain still the whole time. But, he almost lost his control when Steve’s mouth closed around his aching cock. Tony almost screamed and bucked loose of his bindings but Steve held him down.

“Shh, darlin’. You’re alright. Gonna make you feel good.” Soothed Steve as he pulled off of Tony’s cock and breathed warm air over his open thighs. Tony could do nothing but nod as Steve got back to work worshipping his body.

“I love the sounds you make sweet thing. Knowing they’re just for me makes them even sweeter.” Cooed Steve as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he’d put there earlier. “I love you thighs. Love being between them while I’m making love to you. I can feel how strong you are.” Steve squeezed some lube onto his fingers and began to warm it up. “And I love your ass. I’m never happier than when I’m buried inside you. Such a sweet thing for me. My sweet Tony. So perfect.”

Tony absolutely melted at Steve’s words. Sure he’d received compliments on his body before, but they were different coming from Steve. Steve was the man who’d fallen in love with him. They’d been through so much together. Knowing that Steve loved him, body, mind, and soul always made Tony feel like putty in Steve’s hands.

Tony was pulled out of his reverie by the feeling of Steve gently circling his lubed up fingers around his entrance. He let out another sweet moan and Steve smiled.

“There we go darlin’. Gonna get you nice and open for me. Never gonna hurt you sweetheart. Just gonna make you feel good.” Cooed Steve as he flowed began to finger Tony open.

The whole time, Tony just laid there with his legs spread wide open so Steve could enjoy the view. He had to hold Tony’s hips down with his free hand to keep Tony grounded and Steady, but they both enjoyed every minute of the exquisite torture. After a little while, Tony was well prepared and practically sobbing with need. Steve knew it was time.

“You ready for my cock sweetheart? You ready to feel good?” spoke Steve, his breath heady and mind foggy.

Tony nodded and Steve slowly began to push inside the wet, warm heat. Tony let out a silent scream while Steve cried out his own pleasure. It took a moment, but soon Steve was fully seated inside of his love and both were breathing heavily.

“You’re so tight Tony. So good for me. So sweet darlin’.”

And then Steve began to move. Steve began to move and Tony’s mind turned to mush. All of his nerve endings were lit aflame with pleasure as Steve pounded into him. The roughness was a stark contrast to the gentle touches that had happened earlier, but Tony wasn’t complaining. He loved being used by Steve. He loved the pleasure it brought both of them.

But, with all the care Steve had taken to make Tony feel absolutely amazing, it also lead to everything culminating very fast. Tony had been on the edge of release for most of the time they’d been in bed together, and Steve hitting him in all the right places was sending his mind spinning onto the depths of pleasure.

“You getting’ close there darlin’? You need to cum? Fuck! Cum on my cock sweet thing. Cum for me Tony.” Moaned Steve as he sped up his own thrusts.

Tony came crying out Steve’s name as Steve held him down and sucked hickies into his neck. There were tears in his eyes that wet the blindfold around his eyes. His legs shook with the intensity and his arms pulled at their restraints.

Steve followed a moment later with a cry of his own. Steve always got off on seeing Tony cum. He loved how deliciously tight he got and how blissed out his face became. Seeing Tony fall into pleasure was one of the best feelings in the world for Steve.

As the two lay breathing amongst the sheets, Steve peppered little kisses over Tony collarbone and cheeks. He ran his hands soothingly along Tony’s sides in an effort to help Tony calm down. After a moment, Steve pulled himself free from Tony’s body with a grunt as he went to go grab a wet towel to clean them up.

Upon his return, Steve wiped down their bodies and chucked the used towel across the room. That could be a problem for the morning. For now, Steve only cared about Tony and making him comfortable. He removed the blindfold and gently brushed the tears from Tony’s eyes. Tony didn’t even bother to open his eyes. He was already wrung out and tired and just completely blissed out. Steve just smiled down at him and continued making Tony comfortable. 

Steve gently removed Tony’s wrists from their bindings and rubbed in some honey-scented lotion to soothe the marks there from the ties. He dropped a kiss to each of Tony’s knuckles with a smile before he laid down and pulled Tony into his arms. 

“You did so good my love. So good. You get some rest now. I’ll be right here. I’ll always be here for you my love.” Cooed Steve.

And with that, Tony fell into a restful sleep with Steve keeping him loved and safe. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
